


The Fourth Day of Christmas: Love Thy Neighbour (Dec 16)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Prompt: you’re my new neighbor and we’ve never spoken but you saw me shoveling snow all day and i guess it must be pretty obvious how cold i am because you brought me a jacket and hot cocoa au





	The Fourth Day of Christmas: Love Thy Neighbour (Dec 16)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

The slow, rhythmic grating sound of a shovel against tarmac has been going on for exactly four hours, and Chris has been watching the source of the sound (okay, rather creepily, he’ll admit) for just as long. 

 

His neighbour’s out in his front yard, clearing the driveway, and Chris has been itching to help all day. The snow’s about two feet deep, it’s fucking freezing out there, and he’s not even wearing a jacket. Chris doesn’t really know why he can’t stomach up the courage to go out there though.

 

Perhaps it’s the fact that his neighbour (Chris doesn’t actually know his name) is kind of really cute, and the muscles in his arms bulge under his thin sweater, and when he turned to smile at a lady passing down the street his eyes had crinkled  _ adorably  _ and- woah. Okay.  _ That’s _ probably why he hasn’t ventured out there to help yet. 

 

However, it’s when Snow Guy drops his shovel to rub his hands together for friction and then place them on his reddened cheeks does Chris decide to do something. His heart really can’t handle this guy freezing out there.

 

(It might also be an opportunity to finally talk to the guy who he’s been coming to the window at 8:30 every morning for, to watch leave in a battered Corolla and a beanie.)

 

Chris makes two hot chocolates in record speed, at the same time taking care to boil the milk to the perfect temperature while adding just a pinch of cinnamon. With both mugs in hand, he grabs his favorite down jacket off the coat hanger by the door, and loops it over his arm. 

 

It’s only once he’s exited the safety of his own driveway is he freaking out. A lot. 

 

Snow Guy looks up as he walks over, and his million watt smile almost shatters Chris to the core.  _ Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You are so screwed, Colfer.  _

 

Chris schools his face into a look of neighbourly politeness (and not the besotted stalker that he totally is), and says a perky, “Hi!”

 

“Hey, man,” Snow Guy replies, and shit, even his voice is attractive. “I’m Darren.”

 

“Chris.” He holds out a mug, the steam from the milk swirling into the air. “I know this is kind of creepy, but I’ve been watching you work all day and thought it couldn’t hurt if I brought you something to warm you up. If you drink hot chocolate, that is.” 

 

“Wait, seriously? Dude, that’s so nice of you!” Darren sounds so appreciative that Chris stops and blinks for a second. 

 

“I mean, it’s really cold out here, and I was going to make myself some anyway.” He totally wasn’t, but Darren doesn’t need to know that.

 

“That’s still really kind of you,” Darren says earnestly. He takes the mug that’s being proffered, and Chris sets down his own one so that he can give Darren the jacket as well. 

 

“You looked kind of cold,” Chris explains.

 

“Oh no, dude, I couldn’t take that, I’ll sweat all over it.”

 

Chris stares at him. “It’s like, two degrees out.” 

 

Darren laughs, and plucks at his sweater, showing him (and Chris gulps) that he’s not wearing anything underneath. “I sweat like all the time man, especially if I’m doing something that involves effort. I don’t want to get your jacket all gross.”

 

“It’s totally fine,” Chris insists, blowing on his hot chocolate to deflect from the fact that up close, Darren’s dark hair twists into soft curls, and his eyes are a glowing hazel colour. 

 

“I couldn’t, but thank you.” Darren takes a sip of his drink and moans obscenely. “This is so fucking good, man.”

 

“Thank you. I use actual chocolate squares instead of the powder. It’s kind of the only thing I can make without setting the house on fire.” 

 

Darren laughs. “You should come over sometime, my mom’s been teaching me to cook Filipino food. She’s amazing.”

 

Chris’ heart almost stops.  _ Did he just-?  _ “Sure,” he manages to get out. “If you want me there.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Darren looks so offended on his behalf that Chris’ stomach flips. “I’ve seen you around for the past couple months, and I’ve been trying and repeatedly failing to work up the courage to talk to you. Clearly you’ve got more balls than me.”

 

_ Oh my god? _

 

Chris’ mind whirs with the implications of his words. He realises he’s been standing there for a minute and a half without even saying anything in reply, and Darren’s obviously kind of panicking, so he drops his jacket down onto the snow (who cares if it’s his favorite) and spreads it out as a makeshift blanket. 

 

“Are you still too scared to talk to me?” He asks nonchalantly, trying not to betray how hard his heart’s actually beating. 

 

Darren smiles that million watt smile, and drops down, tugging Chris with him. “Not at all.” 

 

They sit out there until the snow begins to fall again, and Chris invites him back inside. It’s cheesy as hell, but eventually, after several hot chocolate flavoured kisses, he totally finds another way to warm Darren up. 


End file.
